


Let go of your suffering (August Angst)

by Bensoloscalligraphyset



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, August Angst, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensoloscalligraphyset/pseuds/Bensoloscalligraphyset
Summary: Collection of 31 drabbles written over the month of August 2018, following prompts! Much angst, very self indulgent, lots of reylo.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sacrifice: an act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important or worthy._

* * *

 

Rey's thin body lay across the floor of the cavernous stone chamber, her wrists bound and anchored to rough hewn columns. The light filtering down from the surface above caressed her face softly, brushing against the tip of her nose, her eyelashes, her closed lids.

 _It will be over soon,_ the Force told her softly. She could feel herself weakening with every breath.

Ben Solo could feel it too. He was running, chasing her dying light through labyrinthine, ancient stone passages that hummed with energy. He ran faster and faster, until his lungs burned and his legs were tense in protest.

 _No, no, no, no,_ was all he could think. _Not her. The Force couldn't have her yet._

Rey's mind felt his nearing , full of anguish and desperate to stop her.

 _Ben, no.... I have to do this,_ she sent the thought to him before she lost consciousness.  _My friends need me to do this. This is how we win._

He could feel her energy sending up a shield around the planet. Her vast and intense soul enveloping the Resistance, absorbing anything she perceived as a threat.

He saw her. Lying there, seeming so small. He'd frozen at the sight but now sent himself at her with even more intensity, and before he knew it he was next to her.

He knelt by her side, his shaking hands reaching out to cradle her face. She was still alive, but barely. 

Ben took a moment to center himself, reaching out to feel the Force. He saw the light inside her body flickering and fading. He knew what he had to do. 

Every ounce of life inside of him,  of pain and lonliness, of love, he sent to her through his palms. He saw her soul grow brighter and brighter as he felt his own grow dim.

The Force field around the planet now had two voices, but the same intent. Those in orbit saw blue world turn white and shine like a star. 

Rey's eyes fluttered open to see the body of the man that loved her so much lying cold on the hard carven floor next to her. His eyes were shut in an imitation of sleep, and the soft smile on his face would remain there forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deny: to give a negative answer to, to refuse to grant, to restrain (oneself) from gratification of desires

_**Deny:** to give a negative answer to, to refuse to grant, to restrain (oneself) from gratification of desires_

* * *

Rey stared into his pleading dark eyes as the embers fell through the air around them like fireworks.

 _Join me._ _Please._ His words echoed through her head, seeming so far away. The silhouette of his gloved hand, reaching towards her with a slight tremble, burned into her retinas.

She'd come so far to give him this chance. They'd battled together and triumphed. And he somehow still held onto the cage that he'd built for himself---

The cage that she'd risked her own life to help him escape from.

She heard herself begging him not to stay inside of it. Not to choose pain and anger again and again.   _Please don't go this way..._

But she knew then that he was on his own path. One that she couldn't shake him from, no matter how hard she tried. 

Rey reached out for the Skywalker saber...her saber... and the universe tore in two.

 


End file.
